


Commence Flirt Mode

by SweetPotato



Category: American Dragon: Jake Long, Danny Phantom
Genre: Cold Weather, First Meeting, Jake Is Short And Cute And He Knows It, M/M, oversized hoodies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-08-30 23:18:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8553544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetPotato/pseuds/SweetPotato
Summary: This guy is really nice, Jake decided, and cute, and kind of weird.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I do what I want, and so does Jake.

When you're warm enough to sweat due to your natural body temperature ninety percent of the time, it is always a pleasant change of pace to feel cold air against your skin. Jake would stand on his balcony whenever he had a fever, saying it felt like the icy winds were wisping away the fire from the surface of his skin. He would even purposely breath slowly or in in puffs out of his mouth just to see the fog materialize in front of his face. So, if you were to ask Jake if he liked winter, he would reply with a swift _hell yeah._

 

But one day he learned to dislike it, that is, until it still ended up working out for him.

 

Nearing the end of November in New York, he had planned on going over to Trixie's house to meet her and Spud for game night, and the story of how he ended up walking there in 35 degree weather wearing just a pair of jeans goes something like this:

 

"Yo Trix, I'm about to head over, you guys ready?"

 

"Yeah, Spud just texted saying he was on his way, so we might get started before you get here if you don't hurry yo short ass up."

"So mean, when have I ever been late?"

 

"Don't test me Jakie, if you keep saying that Imma gonna start makin’ a list."

 

"Yeah yeah, oh..."

 

"What is it?"

 

"Ah nothing, I just remembered that I forgot to dry my coat after yesterday's downpour."

 

"Why do you even need a coat? Don't you have that _dragon fire_ keeping you warm?" She mocked him.

 

"What, you think I'm lyin ‘bout that?"

 

"I'm just sayin' that if it were true, that it wouldn't be a big deal to walk over without a coat."

 

"You want me to walk a mile in," He looked at his phone screen, "35 degree weather _without_ a coat?"

 

"I don't _want_ you to, I just don't think you could." She taunted

 

"I bet you first controller I can make it all the way there shirtless."

 

"Oh it is _on_ little man, and no dragon form either, you got me?"

 

"Yeah, I got you alright, hope you like being p2." He said, and hung up the phone.

 

So there he was, violently shivering and cold out of his mind, half way to Trixie's house, getting weirded out looks from the other people on the street. Looks that clearly said _even hobos have coats, what is up with this kid?_

 

He sneezed into his elbow before pressing the button at the crosswalk.

 

"Hey, are you okay?" Asked a voice from behind to him.

 

Jake turned to see a teenage guy standing nearly beside him, presumably waiting to cross the street just as he was. To be honest, Jake had been wondering when someone would say something.

 

"Yeah, I'm good, and if you are asking about the no shirt thing, my friend bet me I couldn't make it to her house without a coat so..." The tall pale guy with dark brown hair chuckled.

 

"Wow, that's a pretty hardcore bet, you know it's below freezing, right?" The crosswalk beeped, alerting them that it was time to walk.

 

"Yeah I know," he said as they walked, "my friend is pretty hardcore."

 

"Sounds like something my buds would do," he chuckled again, "My name’s Danny by the way, nice to meet you."  Growing up in New York Jake was practically raised to be suspicious of everybody, but this guy seemed fine, he thought, looking Danny up and down. He was wearing blue jeans with black vans and a big green hoddie, and though he was pretty thin, Danny made up for it in height as he absolutely towered over Jake.

 

Also, he had a nice face.

 

He had light blue eyes, thin pink lips, and a pointy nose that was red like his cheeks, presumably from the cold. Only bad quality he could see was that this guy did the beiber flip with his hair every 30 seconds.

 

"The name’s Jake, you from around here?"

 

"Sorta, just moved up here around a month ago for college." _Hm, apparently he was a year older than Jake._

 

"Oh cool," _sneeze,_ "What are you studying?"

 

"Right now I'm just working on general classes until I figure out what I wanna stick with. What about you?"

 

"Oh, I'm a senior in high school, I'm helpin’ with the family business after I graduate, so no college plans in the immediate future." Jake was always a little embarrassed to tell people he was not planning on going to college.

 

"That's lucky, I mean sure I chose college, but it sucks ass. I would have helped out with my family business too, that's what my parents wanted me to do, but like, it's really..." He thought for a moment, "It's a really eccentric business." Jake was both mildly scared and _very_ curious.

 

"Come on man, you can't leave me hanging like that, you _have_ to tell me now." He tried to laugh at the end of his sentence but it turned into a cough.

 

"I’ll make you a deal, I'll tell you what weird ass business my parents run, if you put on my extra hoodie, because you are seriously making me worried. I mean if you got pneumonia at this point it would totally be my fault." He offered, taking out a black hoodie from his back sack. _This guy is really nice_ , Jake decided, _and cute, and kind of weird._

 

_Commence flirt mode._

 

"Welp, Imma let my curiosity get the best of me on this one."  He grabbed the garb from him, letting his short fingers run over Danny's long thin ones. He swiftly threw it over his half naked form, savoring the warm fabric as it caressed his skin.

 

Danny laughed, "It might be just a _little_ too big." Jake huffed and looked at his hands, which were hidden by the sleeves that covered his entire arm and then some. The rest of the sweater covered his hips all the way down to mid thigh. _I bet I look super cute right now, score._

 

Not rolling up the sleeves Jake tactically brought his hand up to his face, and looked up at Danny with his dark eyes, "I guess it was bound to happen, I mean, you're a pretty _big_ guy." Jake smirked, flicking his eyes down ever so slightly. And yup, Jake definitely heard Danny breath in faster than strictly necessary.

 

"Well?" Jake asked.

 

"Well what?"

 

"Well, what kind of crack show are your parents running?" Jake laughed.

 

"Oh! Oh right." Danny smiled, and wow, Jake wanted to see that over and over again, it was like mr.Rogers had a love child with the surface of the sun. "The Fenton family business is, in layman's terms, Ghost Hunting." He laughed. (Insert thoughts about Danny possibly knowing about the magic side of the world.)

 

"You're kidding."

 

"I'm not."

 

"Wow you weren't jokin’ about the eccentric part." He said. There was a small silence before he questioned him again, "So have you seen any?"

 

"Ghosts?"

 

"No _pandas_ , yeah ghosts!" Danny smiled and looked over at Jake as they walked, seeming to examine Jakes expression.

 

"Well I guess that depends." He said.

 

"Depends on what?"

 

"On if you would think I'm crazy if I say yes I guess!" Danny laughed. _Oh yeah this boy knows about the supernatural._

 

"A lil’ weird, _yeah_ , crazy? _Nah._ Crazy is watching two homeless people do an in depth analysis of garbage can art. I believe it, I mean just cause I haven't seen it doesn't mean it doesn't exist, you get me?" Jake smiled up at him.

 

"Yeah I get you, glad to hear it." Danny seemed to be smiling into space.

 

"So what were they like? Are they scary?"

 

"To be honest? Not at all!"

 

"Oh come on, don't act tough." Jake gently shoved his arm.

 

"I'm not, I swear!" He exclaimed, putting both hands up in defense, "They are actually pretty hilarious if you ask me, they are just like people, all different, and all kinda strange."

 

"You sayin' I'm strange?"

 

"No no, I-"

 

"Its cool, I mean you are kind of strange too, I mean, you have seen dead people for god sakes."

 

" _Oh please_ , you live in New York, I'm sure you have heard people talk about stranger things than ghosts."

 

"You got me there!" Jake chuckled.

 

"So you have lived here a long time then?"

 

"Born and raised!"

 

"So you probably know the best places to go grab a coffee?" Danny questioned with a sideways glance and a sly grin. _Get wreckt, I am the flirting master bitches._

 

"In fact I do, Marsha Jones on 76th has a killer chai tea latte, why don't we go get a drink sometime?"

 

"You sure work fast."

 

"You started it."

 

"Couldn't help it, s'not everyday a cute shirtless guy wears your hoodie and believe your ghost stories."

 

"So true, letting me slip away would be a missed opportunity for you, and besides, I think I'm gonna hold your hoodie ransom until that coffee. Oh, here's Trixie's house." He stopped, pointing a thumb at the home behind him.

 

"Here wait a sec." Danny took his backpack off and set it on the stone fence they are standing next to before taking out a sticky note and a pen. He quickly scribbled down his phone number and handed it to Jake.

 

"I'll text you the time and address later." Jake said, before sealing the deal with a quick hug, ending with a soft suggestive touch on Danny's shoulder. He turned aways and walked slowly up to the door, opened it, and then threw back one last smile and a flirtatious wiggly finger wave before closing said door behind him. _Nailed it._

 

"Jakie! what in the hell was that!?" He jumped when he heard that screech from down the hall as soon as he closed the door.

 

"That was me, losin’ a bet and gettin’ that cute guy's number." Jake brags, waving the sticky note in Trixie's face.

 

"No way!"

 

"Yes way! Gotta hand it to ya this time Trix, walking to your house half naked was the best idea you’ve had in awhile."

 

"Is that his hoodie?"

 

"Fuck yeah it is, he was such a sweetie, he made me cover up my sweet bod because he was worried I was gonna get pneumonia!"

 

"Wow, _how romantic_." Trixie looked at the hoodie again, "He looked big, but dang son, that hoodie is practically wearin’ you!"

 

"I know right!"

 

“Guys! Are we gonna start this game or what?” Spud whines from down the hall.

  
“Go ahead and log the first controller into Jakie’s account, he earned it!”

**Author's Note:**

> So like, Jake was trying to be a little seductive, were you guys getting that?


End file.
